


Little Odinsons

by talefeathers



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>OW!</i>  Thor unhand me you <i>oaf!</i>"</p><p>"What's the matter, brother?  Can't you fight?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Odinsons

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back when I first watched Thor -- just a little fluffy something from a boring class period.

" _OW!_ Thor unhand me you _oaf!_ "

"What's the matter, brother? Can't you fight?" Thor teased, holding Loki in an incredibly uncomfortable headlock. The younger brother rolled his large blue eyes.

"You often leave me with no alternative," he grumbled, trying to scramble out of his boisterous brother's hold.

"Just trying to turn you into a true Asgardian warrior!" Thor said, finally releasing the small, dark-haired boy. "After all, I want you to fight at my side when I am named king!"

"Of course," Loki said, rubbing his neck. "But what if there are no wars to be fought, brother?"

Thor's ever-present smile faltered. "Why wouldn't there be wars?"

"Well, if you're a really good king, wouldn't peace naturally follow?" Loki asked.

Thor's brows knit together in frustration beneath his disheveled golden hair. "We have to fight wars to bring the peace, though, right?"

"Not necessarily," the young trickster said with a shrug. "Some kings in the past have kept peace via diplomacy or corruption or - "

" _Must_ you always talk about such boring things, brother?" Thor cut across him with a dramatic yawn. Loki rolled his eyes again, but couldn't stop a little smirk from pulling up one corner of his mouth.

"Fine. What do _you_ want to talk about?" he asked. In response Thor punched his little brother in the shoulder as lightly as he could, which wasn't really very light at all.

"What do you think the most glorious death would be?" he asked loudly, slinging an arm over the younger boy's shoulders. Loki's mouth twisted in thought.

"I dunno... I suppose dying in the execution of a great scheme would be glorious, right?" He knew many things, but (at least, according to Thor), what constituted a glorious death wasn't one of them.

Thor laughed uproariously. "How very like you to think of a _scheme_." He ruffled Loki's hair endearingly. "I suppose there is glory in that, though," he conceded.

Loki smiled, then caught himself and turned it into a smirk.

"And you, brother?" he asked, though he knew Thor's answer well by now.

"I wish to die destroying the last of the Jotuns!" he roared, predictably pumping his fist into the air.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Well, perhaps you will," he said.


End file.
